


Memories

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Wilford Warfstache- Fandom
Genre: Antistache, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: @undedicated-humanoid on Tumblr who requested Wilford and Anti talking about memories.





	Memories

It’s a calm day. The perfect day, one would say, to paint. Which is exactly what Wilford decides to do. It’s around noon when he crawls out of bed so he doesn’t get outside and set up until late into the afternoon. Which is fine, he’s in no hurry, he just wants to enjoy the day. And also get out of the house, Dark’s scheming and brooding had gotten worse and Wilford just couldn’t deal with it anymore. 

But out here, with the sun on his face, he feels more calm. He takes a deep breath and starts to paint. 

He’s halfway through with his project by the time the sun starts to set and Wilford feels a familiar aura enter his space. It’s a buzzing, electric, metallic feeling. Wilford smiles when he feels it. He sets his paints down and turns toward Anti. 

“~I didn’t know you were going to visit today.~” Wilford says before kissing him on the forehead. 

“ ~~Spur of the moment decision~~.” Anti shrugs, and then his eyes turn toward the painting, “ ~~I didn’t know you painted.~~ ” 

“~I think it used to be a hobby of mine.~” Wilford explains. In truth, even he hadn’t remembered where he learned the skill or when, just that painting always helped calm him, helped him think, helped make the screams die down. 

“ ~~You think?~~ ” Anti asks. 

“~It’s one of those things I just can’t remember, you know?~” Wilford asks. 

Anti nods in understanding. He had his own past that was blurry and unclear. There were things he himself couldn’t remember, memories that tore their way to the forefront of his mind when he least expected and then faded too quickly for him to think about. 

“ ~~What _do_ you remember? From before you became this?~~” Anti asks, tugging on Wilford’s suspenders for emphasis. 

Wilford thinks for a moment. “~Not much. Not right now. Sometimes I’ll get flashes of things- words thrown in anger, dead bodies I don’t remember killing, the madness taking over me…~” 

He trails off, seeming to remember these things now that he’s called them to his mind. Anti touches his face to get him to come back to the moment, and Wilford’s eyes light up. 

“~But hey! What is life without a bit of  _mystery,_ eh?~” Wilford has a goofy smile on his lips and it makes Anti smile. 

“ ~~I think I might like you better like this anyway. Would the old you have liked me, do you think?~~ ” Anti asks. 

“~I think the old me may have found something in you to like.~” Wilford acknowledges, “~But who knows what that old geezer was like? Maybe even  _I_ wouldn’t like him! No point in pondering.~” 

“ ~~Right. Why dwell on the past, on memories we can’t remember, when we can focus on now, on making new memories?~~ ” Anti asks. 

“~My thoughts exactly, love.~” Wilford agrees. 

They smile at each other, Wilford moving a bit of hair out of Anti’s face. And then suddenly Anti has a strange feeling wash over him. In the darkening light, looking at Wilford’s eyes that are so filled with love, Anti gets the sickening feeling of insecurity. It makes him want to throw up, but he also needs to quell the thoughts causing this feeling. 

“ ~~You won’t forget me, will you?~~ ” He asks. 

Wil looks at him curiously, “~Why would I ever forget you?~” 

Anti shrugs, “ ~~Memories are fleeting, fickle, things. You can’t remember your past, how do I know that when this is all over you’ll still remember what we had?~~ ” 

Wilford pulls him close, holds him tight, “~I will  _never_ forget you. And this will never end. I don’t think I could ever stop loving you.~” 

Anti wants to ask him what makes him so sure, but he doesn’t. He just tries to tell himself that Wilford won’t fade away in his own memory either. Eventually his insecurity fades and Wilford pulls back to look him in the eye. 

“~Come on, love, let’s go do something!~” Wilford says in excitement. 

“ ~~What about your painting?~~ ” Anti asks as he’s already being dragged away. 

“~It’s not that important. Let’s go kill someone!~” 


End file.
